une dernière fois
by Asrial
Summary: Shaka et Aiolia. Une histoire de ruptures, de trahison et de regrets. Heureusement, la plush-factory peut tout arranger, n'est ce pas ?


Encore une fois

Shaka tournait et retournait la petite peluche entre ses doigts.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait acheté.

Elle lui avait juste plut, comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant.

Déjà, il était rare qu'il descende à Athènes.

Pourtant, ce matin, en ce levant, il en avait eut envie.

Pour se faire, il était monté de quelques étages pour emprunter quelques vêtements normaux à Camus.

Le verseau était resté stupéfait de la demande mais n'avait rien dit.

Il lui avait donné un jean parfaitement repassé, une ceinture pour le tenir puisque les hanches de Shaka étaient plus étroites que les siennes.

Milo se moquait parfois de lui en le traitant de maman. Il ne pouvait en effet pas s'empêcher de s'occuper des enfants qui le croisaient. Alors quand Milo posait ses mains sur ses hanches, en effet un peu larges pour un homme et lui demandait ou en était la grossesse, Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher de frapper sauvagement son amant avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Comme Milo l'embêtait uniquement quand il était dans la cuisine, le Scorpion se prenait en général des coups de poireaux, des oignons dans la figure ou des lasagnes maison dans le slip.

Après le jeans, Camus lui avait passé un tshirt bleu qui ne lui allait pas. Une chemise bordeaux l'avait donc remplacée.

Sa longue crinière avait été attachée en queue de cheval haute puis il avait quitté le Sanctuaire.

Pendant sa balade, Shaka en avait profité pour acheter quelques vêtements normaux pour rendre les siens à Camus, puis s'était arrêté devant une boutique un peu étrange.

Il n'y avait que des peluches à l'intérieur, mais des peluches vides.

Il était entré.

Presque immédiatement, un vendeur était venu lui expliquer le principe du magasin.

Sur un coup de tête, Shaka avait prit une peluche de lion vide.

Il la trouvait mignonne.

Avec l'aide du vendeur, il l'avait remplit de bourre, avait mit dedans un petit cœur rouge bien contre le flanc, du coté gauche, l'avait refermé, puis, avait remplit une espèce de faux parchemin en double exemplaires qui consacrait la "naissance" de la peluche.

Aiolia la peluche était donc née.

A présent assis sur son lit, Shaka fixait les yeux doux du jouet.

Il soupira.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, le Lion, le chevalier d'or, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois.

Pourquoi ?  
La Vierge n'était que trop conscient que ce fût sa faute pleine et entière.

Il serra la petite peluche contre lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le flanc dans son petit lit d'apprenti.

Lorsqu'il avait acquit son statut de chevalier d'or, la Vierge n'avait pas vu la nécessité de demander les meubles normalement attribués à son rôle.

Qu'avait-il besoin d'un lit large alors qu'il dormait seul ?  
Qu'avait-il besoin d'un lit long alors qu'il dormait en chien de fusil ?

Qu'avait-il besoin d'un matelas moelleux alors qu'une simple couchette lui suffisait ?

Le confort n'était rien pour lui.

Pourtant, à présent, il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait cette demande, comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé une couette de plume pour remplacer sa simple couverture de laine, usée par les ans et les lessives.

La Vierge vivait dans un dénuement d'ascète.

Il ferma les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir ouvert.

Même recroquevillé sur son lit, ses pieds dépassaient. Cela faisait déjà quelques années mais c'était la première fois que cela le gênait.

Shaka avait besoin d'un câlin ce soir.

Il avait besoin d'une présence, de bras autours de lui et d'une personne pour le rassurer.

Une minute, il joua avec l'idée d'aller trouver Mu mais se retint.

Mu et Saga étaient ensembles à présent.

Son meilleur ami n'apprécierait pas de voir son meilleur ami débarquer dans sa maison pour réclamer un câlin parce qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse.

Shaka serra les yeux un peu plus fort.

Dans ses bras, la peluche était douce et réconfortante.

Il enfouit son visage dedans.

Il était déjà dans une position presque similaire lorsqu'il avait rencontré Aiolia pour la première fois.

Tout juste débarqué de son Inde natale, il ne parlait pas encore le grec, ne connaissait personne et malgré son calme étrange pour un enfant de quatre ans, il avait peur.

Après un entraînement assez difficile, trop pour un enfant de son âge, il s'était caché dans un coin pour dorloter son petit cœur maltraité.

Il était orphelin bien sur, et ne connaissait pas vraiment la tendresse d'une mère, mais la brutalité froide de son maître lui mettait le cœur en miette.

Recroquevillé derrière un gros rocher, ses jambes serrées contre lui, son visage dans ses genoux et ses bras passés autour de ses jambes, il pleurait sans bruit, ses épaules frêles juste agités de sanglots silencieux.

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule.

Il avait tressaillit.

Lorsqu'il avait relevé le nez, il était resté saisit par le sourire doux du petit garçon qui le regardait.

"- Je m'appelle Aiolia ! Et toi ?"

Il n'avait pas comprit.

Le petit lionceau avait penché la tête sur le coté avant de sembler réaliser.

Pointant le doigt sur lui, il avait répété son nom plusieurs fois avant de le pointer sur le petit blond.

Alors le bébé vierge avait comprit.

"- Shaka."

"- c'est joli ! Aussi joli que toi ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Encore une fois, Shaka n'avait pas saisit.

Il ne connaissait que quelques mots de grec.

Aiolia avait essuyé ses larmes du doigt avant de répéter.

"- Pourquoi ?"

Shaka avait comprit finalement.

Dans sa langue natale, il avait commencé à vider son petit cœur.

Très vite, la tristesse, la peur, l'angoisse et simplement l'épuisement nerveux avaient eut raison de ses dernières résistances.

Il s'était effondré en long sanglots violents et bruyants.

Aiolia n'avait pas comprit le moindre mot bien sur. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il s'était assit près de lui, avait passé un petit bras autour des frêles épaules de Shaka puis l'avait laissé pleurer dans son giron.

"- Ca va aller maintenant. Je suis ton ami maintenant et je vais te protéger !" Avait promit le lionceau, très sur de lui.

Ce n'était que longtemps plus tard que la petite Vierge avait comprit les paroles de son jeune ami.

Shaka souris à ce souvenir.

Il était si pitoyable ce jour là. Si triste et si effrayé.

Le bras d'Aiolia sur ses épaules avait été une révélation pour lui.

Il s'était sentit en sécurité avec le petit lion.

De ce jour là, il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans qu'Aiolia vienne le voir et passer du temps avec lui.

Lui était timide et ne pas parler la langue du lieu était un obstacle, mais lorsque son maître avait réalisé qu'Aiolia passait du temps en sa compagnie, il avait abandonné les cours de langue qu'il lui donnait et qu'il ne parvenait à appréhender, trop effrayé par le montagne humaine qui lui servait de professeur.

Avec Aiolia, le grec lui était venu sans effort, presque naturellement.

En une semaine, il parvenait à baragouiner quelques phrases.

En un mois, il pouvait tenir une conversation simple.

En trois, il parlait couramment grec et ne manquait plus que d'un peu de vocabulaire.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Aiolia et lui avaient été grondés par le pope ou Aioros pour avoir fait quelque bêtise.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait leur sieste de l'après midi roulés en boule dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

En moins de six mois, ils étaient devenus aussi inséparables que Milo et Camus, ou Saga et Mu.

Aiolia était le meneur et Shaka dépendant de lui mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en semblaient gênés.

Ils étaient justes deux enfants heureux d'être ensembles….

Le lionceau ne prenait jamais ombrage de sa timidité ou de sa réserve. Il semblait naturellement comprendre qu'il adorait le voir courir et jouer même s'il n'aimait pas forcément participer.

Pour lui, rester assis sur le bord de la rivière à garder les trésors qu'Aiolia pêchait au fond de l'eau lui suffisait. Comme le lionceau était simplement heureux de confier à la Vierge tous els trésors qu'il découvrait.

Sur un coup de tête, sa peluche de lion fermement coincée sous son bras, Shaka quitta son lit minuscule en grimaçant.

Avant sa mort, il ne se serait pas soucier de ses courbatures. A présent, il se promettait d'aller demander de quoi refaire son aménagement intérieur au pope.

Shion semblait déterminé à les materner comme des petits, aussi allait-il en profiter !

La Vierge s'accroupit devant le simple coffre en bambou qui gardait ses plus importants souvenirs.  
Comment le coffre avait-il survécu à la destruction de son temple, il n'en savait rien.

Avec prudent, il fit jouer les charnières pour l'ouvrir.

Le coffre était vieux, très vieux… Il l'avait trouvé dans le débarras de son temple quand il était encore apprenti.  
Sans le dire à son maître, il l'avait prit.

L'homme n'avait rien dit.

Depuis, il mettait dedans tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Lentement, il en sortit des cailloux.

Des galets polis aux couleurs chatoyantes, d'autres au formes bizarres, des cristaux trouvés pendant leurs balades dans la montagne, une agate, une toute petite améthyste non polie…

Il caressa chaque pierre, se remémorant leur découverte une à une avant de les reposer.

La Vierge sortit ensuite de son coffre un petit cahier. Un cahier d'écriture aux feuilles jaunâtres comme l'étaient les cahiers de brouillons en papier recyclés.

A l'intérieur, les prémices d'un herbier que lui avait constitué Aiolia en lui offrant des fleurs.

Elles n'avaient rien de remarquable.

Juste quelques coquelicots, des boutons d'or, des bleuets, des pâquerettes… toutes les fleurs que l'on trouve en bord de chemin. En dessous de chaque fleur, une main enfantine avait écrit une date et un lieu.

Shaka effleura le pied d'un coquelicot qui se pulvérisa sous son doigt.  
Lentement, il referma le cahier.

Au fond du coffre, il trouva un petit pull.

Il appartenait à Aiolia.

Lorsqu'il le lui avait donné, il venait de tomber dans le torrent, juste derrière le temple du Sagittaire.

Un sourire triste monta aux lèvres du jeune chevalier.  
Il ne se souvenait que trop de ce jour.

C'était la veille de la mort d'Aioros.

Aiolia et lui avaient passé leur journée avec le Sagittaire à s'entraîner. Pour quatre heures, Aioros leur avait fait des crêpes qu'ils avaient partagés avec Mu et Saga.

Saga avait parut troublé et un peu blême mais personne ne s'en était vraiment occupé. Après tout, son ego avait prit un coup lorsque le pope avait nommé Aioros pope.

Ensuite, les deux du bas étaient redescendus pour reprendre leur entraînement.

Aiolia et lui s'étaient rués vers le torrent lorsque Aioros leur avait annoncé qu'il y avait vu quelques poissons.

Ils avaient passé leur après midi à regarder les jolis petites perches nager dans le courant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Aiolia lui propose d'en capturer.

Shaka avait d'abord refusé.

Mais Aiolia savait comme le persuader depuis le temps.

Finalement, Shaka avait glissé dans l'eau.

Trempé de la tête aux pieds, le genou ouvert, en larmes, il s'était laissé consolé par Aiolia jusqu'à ce qu'Aioros arrive.

Le grand Sagittaire l'avait déshabillé avant de lui faire enfiler un des pulls de son frère et un petit pantalon de pyjama.

Le lionceau et lui avait dormit dans le lit d'Aiolia cette nuit là.

Shaka soupira.

Cette nuit avait à la fois marqué le meilleur sommeil de sa vie et la fin de son innocence.

Le lendemain, Le "pope" accusait Aioros de tentative de meurtre sur la déesse et le faisait éliminer par Shura.

Pendant des années, Shaka n'avait plus vu Aiolia.

La gorge serrée, la Vierge retint ses larmes.

Aiolia lui avait brisé le cœur quand il n'avait plus voulu jamais lui parler.

Avec le temps, il avait comprit.

Mais sur le moment… Déesse ce qu'il avait été malheureux… Il avait pleuré des jours.  
C'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était rapproché de Mu.

Lui aussi avait eut le cœur brisé en morceaux. "Shion" ne voulait plus le voir, Saga avait disparu…

Ils s'étaient soutenu l'un l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.

Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus proches comme des frères. Mu avait quitté le Sanctuaire bien sur, mais Shaka avait apprit à se téléporter.

La Vierge avait passé beaucoup de temps à Jamir sans que personne ne le sache.

Ils avaient grandit.

Shaka n'avait rien dit, rien tenté pour retrouver l'affection d'Aiolia.

Il connaissait si bien le lionceau…

Aiolia était entier et brut dans ses émotions.

Il aimait totalement, comme il haïssait totalement.

Lorsque les titans avaient frappé, la Vierge était resté stupéfait qu'il le protège au péril de sa vie.

Une chaleur presque douloureuse l'avait envahi.  
C'était comme retrouver l'usage de la parole ou parvenir à respirer enfin pour un homme qui se noie.

Avoir Aiolia dans ses bras, le protéger à son tour… Déesse, il aurait put tuer pour que cela dure toujours….

Il AVAIT tué pour lui….

Après la chute des titans, il avait timidement cherché à rétablir un peu la relation d'amitié qu'il y avait eut entre eux.

Aiolia l'avait accepté avec autant de timidité que la Vierge tentait de revenir vers lui.

Il n'y avait plus l'acceptation facile de l'enfance.

Il n'y avait plus cette totale confiance entre eux.

Ils marchaient sur des œufs.

Ils marchaient encore sur des œufs, sept ans plus tard, lorsque les bronzes avaient fait leur apparition.

Leur relation d'enfants timides et inquiets avait évoluée avec l'adolescence.

Les mains liées lorsqu'ils se promenaient s'étaient rapprochées lorsque les adolescents avaient commencé à apprécier la chaleur de l'autre.

Ils avaient échangés quelques baisers timides lorsqu'Aiolia le raccompagnait à son temple le soir.

Ils avaient partagés quelques timides caresses sous le couvert d'une tente lors d'une mission.

Puis les bronzes étaient arrivés….

Aiolia avait été envoyé par le pope pour tuer Seiya.

Le lion était revenu en colère, sur de son bon droit et de la révélation de la réalité d'Athéna.

Et lui, imbécile stupide qu'il était, s'était dressé contre lui.

Il l'avait trahis.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la vierge.

Il avait tout gâché.

Il se consolait en se disant qu'il ne savait pas, que c'était une simple erreur…. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé la force d'aller demander pardon lorsque Saga s'était suicidé.

Pendant six mois qui avait séparés la Guerre du Sanctuaire de celle d'Hadès, le courage lui avait fait chaque jour défaut.  
A présent, un an après leur retour à la vie, il se trouvait donc là, assis en grenouille devant un coffre usé en bambou, une peluche de lion serrée contre lui et les larmes aux yeux.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, sa gorge se serrait et ses yeux coulaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à se contrôler.

L'innocence des premières années lui manquait.

Les baisers tous doux et les caresses maladroites aussi.

Shaka, Chevalier d'or de la Vierge était amoureux mais n'avait pas le courage d'aller demander pardon.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Machinalement, il releva les genoux contre sa poitrine avant d'enfouir son visage dedans.

Ses épaules frémissent avec ses sanglots silencieux.

Il resta immobile longtemps, trop malheureux pour réaliser.

Une main se posa sur ses épaules.

Il se figea.

Lentement, il releva les yeux.

Au dessus de lui, mal à l'aise, Aiolia le fixait.

"- ….Tu….Tu m'as appelé." Murmura doucement le Lion.

Shaka le fixa longuement.  
Les larmes coulaient toujours.

Il l'avait appelé ?

Comment ?

"- Ton cosmos… J'ai sentit…Que tu me cherchais…"

Malgré ce qui les séparait, Aiolia était venu.  
Malgré sa colère contre lui, il avait répondu à son appel…

Des larmes nouvelles roulèrent sur les joues de la Vierge.

Immédiatement, Aiolia s'agenouilla près de lui.

"- Là…là… Shaka… Tout va bien…"

Sans réfléchir, Aiolia le serra contre lui comme il l'avait fait quand ils étaient encore des enfants.

"- Tout va bien…. Shhhhh…. Je suis là…."

Shaka secoua la tête.

Non, rien n'allait bien.

Il l'avait trahis, il lui avait faire du mal, c'était sa faute et il n'avait jamais eut le courage de venir lui demander pardon.

Il était mort deux fois avec ce regret.

Il était mort le cœur rongé de tristesse parce qu'il n'avait pas du murmurer un mort au Lion… A SON lionceau.

"- Pardon…"

L'étreinte d'Aiolia sur ses épaules se desserra une seconde avant de se faire plus présente.

"- C'est oublié."

Shaka releva les yeux sur le jeune Lion.

C'est un tendre sourire qui l'accueillit.

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait soit refusé ses excuses, soit pardonné. Mais oublier ??? Vraiment oublier ? Déesse… Oublier ??? Pour de vrai ?

Aiolia le serra contre sa poitrine.

Shaka s'accrocha à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il pleura de longues minutes avant de se calmer lentement.

Petit à petit, il prenait conscience de la chaleur de sa peau sur ses paumes.  
La chaleur de sa peau ?

Il rougit.

Aiolia ne portait pas de chemise…

Aiolia ne portait….qu'un bas de pyjama….

Etait-il si tard ?

Dehors, la nuit était tombée.

"- Je t'ai… Réveillé ?"

Aiolia secoua la tête.

"- Non, je lisais."

Shaka ne pouvait détacher ses mains du torse brûlant du Lion.

Il avait envie se poser sa joue contre lui, de fermer les yeux et de retrouver la soulagement qui était le sien lorsque, petits, ils dormaient ensemble pendant leurs siestes.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

Shaka hocha la tête.

"- Oui… Merci…."

Aiolia se redressa pour s'en aller, un peu incertain.

"- Bon…Ben je vais y aller…."

Il fit mine de partir.

Shaka bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Attends !!!"

Sa peluche quitta ses jambes. Sans bruit, elle toucha le sol puis rebondit une fois ou deux avant de s'immobiliser aux pieds d'Aiolia.

Le jeune or la ramassa.

"- Elle est a toi ?"

Shaka rosit.

Le Lion retourna la peluche entre ses mains, charmé de la voir en forme de lion.

Son petit sourire amusé se figea, remplacé par de l'incrédulité lorsqu'il vit le nom de la peluche, brodée sur son oreille.

Surprit, il lança un regard interrogatif à Shaka.

La tête basse, la Vierge vint doucement reprendre la peluche des mains du Lion.

Sans le vouloir, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux d'Aiolia qui frémit.

Le Chevalier du lion ne dit rien.

Shaka tenait la petite peluche étroitement contre lui, comme un bouclier protecteur

"- Elle est à moi."

"- elle est mignonne."

"- Oui."

"- Et toute douce."

"- Oui….."

"- ….."

Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

La chambre de Shaka était d'une austérité effarante.

Un nouveau sourire effleura les lèvres pleines du lion lorsque son regard tomba sur le coffre au trésor de la Vierge.

Il reconnaissait tout ce qui s'y entassait.

Shaka frémit sous se sourire.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux yeux chocolat du lion, à leur chaleur, pas plus qu'a la courbe à la fois sensuelle et tendre de ses lèvres.

Enfin si…avant….lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents.

Avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout….

Aiolia frémit.

"- Tu n'as pas allumé ta cheminée, tu vas avoir froid cette nuit."

Shaka haussa les épaules.

Il ne l'allumait quasiment jamais.

"- Aucune importance."

Le lion fronça les sourcils.

"- Viens."

"- Aiolia ?"

"- Tu ne vas pas rester ici ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas fait refaire ta chambre quand on a refait ta Maison, mais ce n'est pas possible ça !"

"- Aiolia…"

"- Non, tu viens avec moi."

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Aiolia vida le maigre placard de vêtement dans une couverture avant de la jeter sur son épaule, prit la main de la Vierge dans la sienne puis l'entraîna avec lui.

Surprit, Shaka se laissa faire.  
C'était comme revenir quinze ans en arrière, lorsque Aiolia venait le chercher tous les matins pour de grandes aventures dans les coins les plus reculés du Sanctuaire.  
C'était toujours le Lion qui prenait les décisions. C'était lui qui taillait la route avant de le prendre par la main et de le guider dans de folle aventure. Combien de fois Aiolia l'avait-il sauvé d'un dragon en furie, d'une armée agressive ou d'une colonie de mangeurs d'hommes qui les attaquaient sous la forme de petits lézards, de fourmis ou de termites….

Aiolia posa la couverture reconvertie en sac sur son lit.

Gentiment, il poussa Shaka dessus avant de se pencher pour lui retirer ses sandales.

La Vierge rougit.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans la chambre d'Aiolia et elle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la sienne.  
Grande, chaleureuse, un immense lit s'étalait au milieu de la pièce. Des peau de moutons épaisses épargnaient le froid du marbre aux pieds délicats et de lourdes tentures encadraient le lit.

Shaka laissa échapper un petit rire charmé.

Sur la table de nuit, des petits napperons au crochet avaient été placés sur des vases remplit de fleurs. Aux fenêtres, des rideaux épais protégeaient l'intimité du chevalier d'or.

Comment Shaka aurait-il pu imaginer Aiolia dans le rôle d'un véritable homme au foyer ?

"- Ne te moque pas." Rosit doucement le Lion.

Il savait parfaitement que son intérieur ne faisait pas très viril.  
Qui pourrait croire que le Lion faisait du crochet et du point de croix pour se détendre en lisant un bon livre par exemple ?

Personne et ça l'arrangeait bien  
Ca l'arrangeait bien aussi que personne ne vienne chez lui, pas même son grand frère.

Son appartement était son sanctuaire personnel. Personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer et de bouleverser le cocon protecteur qu'il avait mit des années à se construire pour se sentir enfin bien au Sanctuaire.

"- Je ne me moque pas, Aiolia." Le contredit Shaka, ouvertement charmé. "Ton appartement est tellement….tellement…. agréable…."

Il n'était pas là depuis deux minutes qu'il se sentait comme chez lui.

Il aurait aimé avoir un intérieur comme celui là, un bouclier contre le monde.

Sa peluche de lion toujours serrée contre son torse, la Vierge se promena tranquillement dans la chambre, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant profondément dans les peaux de moutons.

"- C'est tellement…toi…" Finit-il par murmurer. "Chaud, confortable, réconfortant…"

Shaka rosit.  
Qu'est ce qu'il racontait encore ?

Le lion passa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

"- Je….vais te laisser le lit. Je vais dormir sur le canapé."

Shaka secoua la tête. Une seconde il eut l'impression d'être dans un mauvais roman de gare.

"- Aiolia…." Il hésita. "Dors avec moi…."

Le lion le fixa avec surprise.

"- Shaka…"

La Vierge se rapprocha lentement de lui.

Il posa la petite peluche sur le bout du lit avant de poser ses mains sur le torse nu du Lion.

Aiolia était divinement musclé. Une musculature sèche, comme lui, mais plus présente, plus éclatante. On se sentait protégé contre lui. La musculature d'un guerrier, d'un vrai. Pas comme lui….

Shaka dépose timidement un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne laissait pas Aiolia mener les choses.

Il les avait toujours mené avant que lui gâche tout.  
A présent…  
A présent c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

"- S'il te plait…." La voix de la Vierge était presque suppliante. "Laisse moi une dernière chance… Une dernière fois…."

Le Lion resta immobile un long moment.

Son regard de chiot s'était durcit.

"- Une dernière fois…" Confirma Aiolia avant de l'embrasser doucement.


End file.
